cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Conscript (Red Alert 2)
|faction= Soviet Union |baseunit= |role=Light infantry |useguns=PPSh-41Yuri's Revenge cutsene with Soviet conscripts showing their guns / M1 Carbine |usearmor=Heavy plating |hp=125 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Flak |trans= |cost=$100 |time=0:04 |amphibious=No |produced=Soviet barracks |req= |techlvl=1 |tier=1 |hotkey= |groundattack=PPSh: *15 (20 when elite) (SA) *20 (30 when elite) (when garrisoned) (SSAB) *25 (IFV) (SSA) |airattack= |cooldown=*25 *20 (when garrisoned) *15 (IFV) |airspeed= |landspeed=4 |seaspeed= |range=*4 (5 when elite) *6 (7 in RA2) (when garrisoned) *6 (IFV) |sight=5 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |eliteability=Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing |structure=}} The conscript was the basic Soviet footsoldier during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. History The USSR and their affiliated states preferred to use conscripted soldiers to comprise the bulk for their military. They were armed with a PPSh-41 sub-machine gun and a revolver, and protected by metal breastplates worn over brown greatcoats and bulky respiration equipment built into their suit. Some conscripts were also trained as paratroopers. However, they were not trained to swim (a problem affecting many Soviet infantry, including Boris). In-game Conscripts are incredibly vulnerable in the open. While large hordes of them can overwhelm the occasional tank, it is ill-advised to train them as they are very easily and cheaply countered, making armies of conscripts very cost-ineffective. They are most useful when they garrison a structure, which removes their vulnerability and increases their firepower considerably. If maps are lacking in usable structures, then battle bunkers may be constructed (in Yuri's Revenge only). However, artillery units can attack them with impunity when garrisoned, especially prism tanks. They can outrange, outrun and fry conscripts by the dozen. They also have uses on the attack. A group of accompanying conscripts will cheaply stop Chrono Legionnaire attacks. They can also garrison any key buildings they find along the way to form a fall-back position. Against Tesla coils and psychic towers or other psychic units, they serve as a very useful, expendable meat shield for tanks. Send them ahead as a bullet magnet: it is better for a few conscripts to fry or become mind-controlled, than for your tank crews to suffer such a fate. If playing as Yuri, conscripts serve as a cheaper additional power source for bio reactors. Conscripts can overpower prism towers as they only target one Conscript at a time. However, prism tanks can vaporize multiple conscripts at once. Aftermath After the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets decided to make conscripts lighter and faster. They removed their heavier plating and armed them with more powerful AK-47s, making them more powerful than Allied Peacemakers. After the Soviet time travel incident that led to the War of the Three Powers, conscripts were equipped with Molotov Cocktails to clear garrisoned buildings. Assessment Pros *Cheapest infantry unit in the game ($100). *Quickly promoted. *Swarms of Fully promoted Conscripts can be effective against most ground threats. *Trained very quickly *Only one of two (three in Yuri's Revenge) infantry units that can survive a hit from a single prism tower for more than one shot (with the others being Tesla troopers and brutes). *Can be used as cannon fodder for Yuri clones. *Wins in a one-on-one duel with an undeployed GI. *Strong in large numbers. *Very powerful when garrisoned in buildings. Cons * Slow-moving. * Generally the weakest basic infantry unit. * Only effective in sheer numbers when not garrisoned. * Loses in one-on-one fights against deployed GIs and initiates. * Very vulnerable to vehicles unless promoted to Veterans and Elites Selected Quotes Gallery RA2_Conscript_concept_art_pencil.jpg|Concept art RA2_Conscript_Concept_Art.png|Concept art RA2_Conscript_concept_art_alternate.jpg|Alternate version of former Conscript RA2 Art1.jpg|Render File:Conscrip_animation.gif|SHP sprite RA2_Conscript_Manual_Render.gif|Manual/website render RA2_Conscript_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text RA2_Conscript_Russian_Icons.gif|Icon with Russian text RA2_Conscript_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Conscript_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text RA2_Beta_Conscript_Cameo.png|Beta icon RA2_Beta_Conscript_Veteran_Icons.png|Beta veteran icon See also * GI - Allied counterpart * Initiate (Yuri's Revenge) - Yuri's counterpart * Rifle infantry - predecessor * Conscript (Renegade 2) - successor from the cancelled Renegade 2 * Conscript (Red Alert 3) - successor Trivia * Conscripts are played by Andrei Skorobogatov and Marlo Lewis in the cutscenes. * The concept art of the conscript originally had the heavy shock trooper label. They are equipped with a breathing apparatus, a pair of iron plated shoulder pads, a revolver, a bandolier loaded with munitions, and (occasionally) an Uzi sub-machine gun. * Strangly enough, the NCR Veteran Rangers from Fallout: New Vegas bear a striking resemblance to the RA2 Conscripts, featuring the same armoured trenchcoat style and almost exact helmets. Even the visor colours match. * In-game, they use the PPSh-41, which is roughly 30 years old by the time of the Third World War. References Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal